


Sholto

by Snugs13



Category: Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugs13/pseuds/Snugs13
Summary: This is what might have happened if Sholto hadn't died.
Relationships: Merry Gentry/Sholto
Kudos: 2





	Sholto

Sholto enjoyed spending time with his family. The night was so beautiful, the moonlight reflecting off the gentle ocean waves and the soft breeze of the salty air. He had taken his daughter to the porch. He pointed out the moon, the ocean, and the beach. Since he was both a king and a royal guard he was constantly on the lookout for trouble. He saw movement on the beach near the house. The knowledge that his family always had someone after them, he stilled. He watched closely and again there was movement.  
He slipped inside and handed Tegan back to her mother. The other guards, who were also fathers, sensed Sholto's tension. They began to move so they could accompany Sholto. He held up his hands, indicating they stop.  
"There is no need for all of us to go. I will handle this. In the meantime stay with Merry and the babies. I shall return shortly."  
He took only his sword, he didn't think more than that would be needed. He left walked out the front door and secured the house before heading to the beach. The night was lit by a sliver of the moon, made brighter by its reflection on the ocean. He spotted a dark figure at the water's edge, a few feet to his right.  
Sholto walked towards that figure needing to know who it was. As he approached, the figure turned to him. His blood ran cold, it was Tracer. He was one of the king's assassins. Why was he here?  
"Traver, why are you here?"  
"I am going to kill you."  
Almost too quickly, Tracer pulled his sword. Sholto matched his speed. They fought. Their swords clanging each time they connected, moving forward and back. Each trying to disarm the other. The noise was like thunder, barely heard above the roar of the ocean. Soon sparks began to fly with each connection of the swords.  
Sholto was finally able to disarm Tracer. He threw his sword down and lunged for Tracer's sword. He would slay him with his own sword, ensuring his death. He wasn't fast enough and Tracer threw a spell at him. It caught him mid lunge. He flew back, landing in a heap at the water's edge. He wasn't moving. Tracer walked over to him. He kicked him in the head, for good measure. In a flash, he was gone. Sholto was in a heap with the water lapping at him. It was as if the ocean was trying to lay claim to him.

He was in the water. He could feel the gentle rock of the ocean surrounding him. He moved a little, but pain shot through his body, so he stilled. His eyes were closed and his mind was racing. He wasn't actually in the ocean, no he was in something soft. It felt like it hugged him, kept him safe, and it smelled nice. He could hear voices, none of them familiar. He had to know where he was. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a room, the lighting was soft and didn't hurt. There were two people near him, they were talking quietly. The female glanced at him and stopped speaking. She pointed at him and the male turned to look. Sholto opened his mouth to speak, but never got a word out.  
The woman walked to him and gingerly held his wrist, checking his pulse. She smiled at him and his heart fluttered. the man had come over and stood beside the woman, almost protectively.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I fell like I was run over by far too many Mack trucks. I can also feel the healing of my body. Did you do that?" His eyes met her eyes.  
"I...well it was my brother mostly, I did little."  
Sholto looked to the man next to her. The man spoke before he could.  
"I am her brother, Dune. I am one of the healers in this kingdom. My sister is also a healer but of lesser ability. I think it may be a good idea for you to remain in bed for another few days. You were near death when you were found. By the time they brought you to me...well I almost couldn't save you."  
Dune turned to his sister, "No more than 20 minutes. I will see you at the table. Do not be late.”  
Once he was gone the woman turned her full attention to Sholto. She gave him a soft smile, pulling a chair closer, so she could be comfortable while she questioned him. Sholto studied her as she moved, it was graceful yet determined. She herself was very pretty and he couldn’t help but to stare and feel something stir inside.  
When she sat their eyes met. For a moment he was lost, happily, in her hazel green eyes. She too was lost happily, in his tri-color eyes, from gold to amber to autumn leaf yellow. She shook her head slightly and began to talk.  
“How are you feeling? Can you move at all? Where did you come from? Do you nearly drown, twice?” Her voice was musical, soft yet strong. She looked at him expectantly.  
“First, who are you?” A rosy blush colored her cheeks.  
“I, wow, I should have started with that. It’s just, well, it’s not every day we save a person’s life. Anyway, my name is Astra Navi. Who are you?”  
“I’m not sure really. How long have I been here?”  
“You arrived two nights ago, this is the third night. Do you remember anything?”  
“ I was… I think I was in the water. It was loud. I don’t really remember anything else. I don’t even know if I have a name.”  
“Wow, okay. If you can get up you should come down for some food. You could meet some of the others that live under this roof.”  
“I’m not sure if I can stand up on my own. Would you lend a hand?”  
Her cheeks flushed rosy again. With her help, he was able to get up and stand on his own. Now standing he was able to fully appreciate who Astra was. He stood still not only to gain his balance but to let his eyes drink in all of Astra. Long curly, red blonde hair fell gently down her back, falling softly over her shoulders. She had curves in the right places and it made her strong body even more stunning. He let his thoughts stray to naughty as his eyes gently roamed lower over her body and than back up. It was at this point he realized that he was wearing only a thin pair of shorts and that she was looking at him. He turned and walked to the open door that led to the bathroom. She watched him walk away.  
Even after the door had closed Astra stood there. She closed her eyes and let herself replay the memory of his body. The think white blonde hair ran the length of his back and was tousled from laying in bed, his skin a light creamy caramel. His body was very well muscled and at the waist of those oh so thin shorts was a very interesting looking tattoo. It looked like tentacles, from just below his belly button to somewhere below the waist of the shorts. It was colored with vivid iridescent golds and bronzes. She wondered if those tentacles stretched to his package. He looked like he was very capable of giving hours of pleasure. She felt her face redden and quickly left the room.  
Sholto had waited in the bathroom with the door open a crack. He watched her. He could see excitement float across her face. He saw her cheeks redden. He wondered what she was thinking of. Just as she was leaving the room he felt a whisper through his head. He spoke out loud what the whisper had said.  
“Sholto.” He turned to face himself in the mirror. “I must be Sholto.”

After several weeks of being part of this community, Sholto still had not remembered anything more than his name. He had made some friends including Astra. Although Dune, her brother, didn’t like him at all. On the day he was going to ask Astra to dinner he was summoned by Dune to his office. He had never been there before and asked Astra to take him. They walked in silence for a while.  
“Astra, I don’t think your brother likes me very much. He has sent a challenge to my daily life nearly every day since I have gotten off of bed rest. I have overcome all of them, but why me?”  
She gave his arm a soft pat. “Sholto, of course, my brother likes you, he’s just testing you. We’ve given him no reason to think anything other than good thoughts. Stop being paranoid.”  
He stopped walking and put his hands on each os her shoulders so she would have to face him. He looked into those eyes that captivated him every time. He felt that familiar flutter low in his body. It happened every time he was this close to her.  
“Astra you are blind to his hatred. I want to be with you, only you. Yet he does his best to make sure we are never alone long enough for anything to happen. Please tell your brother how you feel about me.”  
“Sholto I… I don’t feel anything for you. I mean you’re my best friend and for me, that’s enough. Now we have to continue walking or you’ll be late. My brother hates lateness.”  
Standing outside Dune’s office Astra lifted her hand to use the knocker. Sholto quickly grabbed it and brought it to his lips. He lay a soft, gentle kiss in the center of her palm. He met her gaze from beneath his dark lashes, still holding her hand he spoke softly. His tone just shy of seductive.  
“I want you and need you to choose me, Astra. I choose you, always. No matter what happens, remember that. Please.”  
Astra quickly left. Sholto used the knocker.  
As soon as Sholto had walked in two guards grabbed each of his arms. Instinct kicked in and he tried to fight back. He tried to break free, but couldn’t. A sharp pain shot through his body from his neck down. He instantly hit the ground with a thud.

He didn’t know how long he had been out for. He only knew that he was cold and chained standing up next to a wall. He yanked at the chains and screamed as they bit into his wrists ankles. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light and looked around. He was in a small room, to his right was the only door and to his left was a window closer to the ceiling than the floor. He was cold and felt wet like he had just been swimming in the ocean. He remembered swimming in the ocean.   
He heard something just outside the door. It sounded like voices, but they were muffled. He couldn’t understand anything. He listened as the voices faded away. It was quiet, too quiet. The silence roared in his ears, he leaned his head back and screamed. No one heard him.  
His thoughts wandered to Astra. The way she first looked at him and first helped him. The way she smiled with her mouth and eyes, her whole face lighting up. He sighed and let his eyes close. His head rested on his shoulder. He let his mind free to think about Astra, what he wanted to do with her and do to her. He wanted to hold her face delicately between his hands and gently press his lips to hers. Letting the kiss deepen until their tongues could dance. He would run his hands down her body and let his mouth follow…Sholto felt something move on him. His eyes snapped open and he looked down.  
The tattoo of tentacles seemed like they were lifting from his skin, coming alive. He watched them as he continued thinking of how his hands would caress Astra’s supple body, how she would be ready for him when he reached between her legs.  
The tentacles grew from his skin at the same time his member grew. They looked like a bouquet, but instead of roses and thorns, it was gold and bronze tentacles with suckers. He watched, fascinated, as they danced across his skin. Instantly he thought of Astra and the way her hands and mouth would dance across his skin. Again he let his eyes close, his head lay back his thoughts on Astra, the tentacles creating magic he couldn’t remember experiencing. He was very close to something wonderful when he heard a click.  
His eyes shot open and he held his breath. The tentacles instantly flattened back into a tattoo and his member lost all its glory.  
The door swung open and a guard walked in with a tray of food. He undid the wrist chains. He handed Sholto a towel and left. The locking of the door was thunderous in the still silence. He put the towel on the floor sat on it and slowly began to eat.  
It was another three days before Sholto was released. He was instructed to pack his things and leave immediately. Guards escorted him to his room and stood outside the door. He didn’t have much to pack but took his time anyway. He was hoping he could see Astra before he was forced to leave. A knock on his door startled him.  
“It’s open.” He turned and laid eyes on Astra. His heart fluttered and he smiled. He remembered his fantasies and the smile deepened. He took a step toward her.  
“Astra. They let you in?”  
“Yes, I told them my brother changed his mind. Anyway, I have some things for you. My brother said no, but you need them. Here.” She thrust a small bag into his hands, he took it and threw it on the bed. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. He kissed them softly, sending shivers through them both. He looked at her from beneath his lashes. His warm breath grazed her knuckles.  
“You don’t need to stay here. You should come with me.”  
“No, Sholto, I can’t. My brother…he would never forgive me. I’m all he has.”  
“He doesn’t appreciate you at all. He can’t take care of you as I can. There are plenty of people here to care for him. He could live without you. Astra. I can’t live without you, I don’t want too. Come with me.”  
She looked up into his eyes. He took a chance. His arms went around her, pulling her close, so close they could feel each other’s beating hearts. He laid a gentle, promise filled kiss on her lips. He could feel his body hum with excitement and possibilities  
“Please, Astra, come with me. I can…”  
Taking a step back and completely breaking contact she shook her head. “No, Sholto, I must stay here.”  
“Astra, if you’re worried you’ll lose all that you have, you won’t. I remembered something else, I’m a part of royalty. I’m a king, I think. You could be my queen, my equal.”  
She turned away, it was too distracting to look at him when trying to think. She looked at her feet. Quietly she gave him an answer. “I can’t. My life is here.” Quickly she left, leaving the door open and the guards looking in at him.  
“Time’s up. Let’s go.” The guards led him out and away from the house.  
An hour or so outside of the city, they stopped. The guards threw Sholto out and drove off. He was left standing in the middle of an open field. It was dark and he saw nothing near him.  
“Great! Alone in the middle of nowhere, in the dark.”  
He rummaged through his bag, hoping to find a light source. He heard something in the distance. He looked up and stared.  
Bright lights flashed across him, blinding him. He felt his body get hit. He flew through the air and landed hard on gravel. His vision blurred. He saw a guard walk up to him. His eyes closed and his world went dark.  
He tried to open his eyes, but they hurt, so he kept them closed. He smelled something very familiar. He knew that smell. He heard many voices in hushed tones. They sounded familiar, his body warmed. Where was he? How did he get here?  
A soft hand stroked the side of his face. A voice he knew very well spoke gently to him.  
“Sholto? Can you open your eyes? Can you hear me? Please, try, for me, for us.”  
His eyes fluttered a while before they stayed open. When he met the eyes that belonged to that voice, he knew where he was. He knew who he was, all of what he knew came flooding back. He smiled.  
“Merry, is that really you?”  
“Yes, it’s really me.”  
“Prove to me you are who you say you are.”  
Merry smiled mischievously and her eyes twinkled with delight. She leaned down and placed her lips on his. She let her hand slide under the cover and trace his tattoo. His body responded instantly to her touch. He was sure this woman was truly Merry, his Merry.


End file.
